A Time To Mourn, A Time To Laugh
by NashNurse
Summary: Margaret arrives in Crabapple Cove with Hawkeye’s daughter, Nicole, seeking shelter from her abusive husband. However Daniel, who is still grieving over the death of his son, refuses to welcome them until Nicole can manage to make her way into his heart.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop it Matthew!" Margaret screamed as she ducked behind a doorway; a plate crashing only inches away from her face. Matthew steadily walked towards her as she shook in terror. Margaret quickly glanced around the room searching for Nicole. She spotted the hem of her daughter's dress behind the couch and she breathed a sigh of relief; he wouldn't find her there. Matthew shoved her forcefully towards the bedroom while Margaret pathetically protested. Each cry being silenced with the back of his hand.

"You're my wife and you will be here when I am home!" he shouted loudly. Margaret desperately wished that she hadn't decided to go over to Stacy's. She had been gone longer than expected and when she arrived home she found that her husband had gotten home from work early and he was in a horrible mood; Margaret could easily smell the whiskey on his breath.

An hour later Margaret lay sobbing on their small bed while Matthew dressed himself. He dug around in her purse and found a few crumpled bills and stormed out of the house. Margaret wearily pulled herself off of the bed and slipped on her dress.

"Dirty old thing," She muttered. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She hated how her life had turned out. When she was younger there was so much that she had wanted from life and now every hope she ever had was broken into a million pieces.

Impulsively she pulled her other three dresses out of the closet and headed for the kitchen. She shoved the clothing into a paper bag.

"Nicole!" she shouted. "Nicole; run and get your things from your bedroom."

The small child quickly climbed out from behind the couch to do as her mother asked. She returned in a few short moments with her arms full of clothing. Margaret placed them in another bag and told Nicole to quickly get their coats. Nicole ran to get them and looked at her mother questioningly as she handed the larger one to her.

"Are we leaving mommy?"

Margaret was scared to death and she tried her hardest to appear calm. "Yes baby; we're leaving." Nicole smiled encouragingly.

"It'll be okay mommy. Maybe we can even get a new house with a tree!"

Margaret smiled and stroked her daughter's cheek. "Maybe," she said hopefully. "Come; we have to hurry." Margaret reached for her daughter's hand but Nicole stepped backwards and headed for her bedroom.

"I'll be right back!" she yelled.

Margaret sighed impatiently and waited fro Nicole. The eight year old soon returned with a small shoebox under one arm. Margaret smiled as she recognized it as her daughter's "treasures". It contained a paper flower given to her by Margaret's father before he died. It also held several pictures; mostly of Margaret and some of Hawkeye. And beside several childish mementos the box contained her wedding ring. Not Matthew's…Hawkeye's.

Margaret quickly led Nicole to the bus stop; nervously watching for any sign of Matthew. She certainly didn't want to run into him here. The two boarded the bus and Margaret tried to ignore the stares she was receiving as a result of her rapidly developing bruises. A half hour later the bus arrived at the train station and Margaret dragged Nicole towards the front counter.

"Two tickets to Augusta, Maine please." She requested. The man handed her two tickets as she rummaged for money in her purse; praying that she had enough. Margaret began to blush as she realized that she didn't have enough money. She handed the tickets back and began to pick up the crumpled bills on the counter.

"Excuse me ma'm; I believed you dropped this."

Margaret turned and saw an elderly man stooped down; picking up two fifty dollar bills.

Margaret blushed furiously and shook her head. She hated accepting charity. "No you're mistaken, I didn't drop those." She said coldly. However the man persisted; pressing the bills into her hand.

"Well they certainly aren't mine; take them dear."

Margaret sighed and looked at Nicole. She swallowed her pride and accepted the gift thankfully.

Two hours later Margaret and Nicole dropped down onto their seats; both exhausted. As the train started to pull away from the station Nicole spoke for the first time in hours.

"Why are we going to Maine?" Margaret smiled and pulled her daughter's blonde hair away from her face.

"Your father is from Maine." She replied. Nicole nodded; still unsure of how that tied into them going there.

Nicole was actually very excited. She had never been outside of North Carolina in her entire life. Well her mother told her that she was born in Maine but she didn't remember anything from there. She hated her life and was happy that everything was going to change. Her childish dreams anticipated everything being just perfect, her optimistic mind ruled out any other possibility.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole was jerked awake by her mother's soft voice calling her. She opened her eyes and looked out of the window of the bus. They had stopped and the remaining travelers were filing slowly outside. Nicole jumped up and picked up her shoebox that was sitting beside her. She took her mother's extended hand and Margaret led her towards a waiting cab.

"321 Sailboat Lane." she told the driver. The man turned around, somewhat surprised.

"You know the old man?" he asked; however when he turned around he laughed out loud. "Margaret! Good lord! How are you?"

Margaret blushed slightly and replied that she was fine. Nicole watched curiously as the driver surveyed her mother, while frowning slightly. He looked as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it.

"And who's this?" he asked, indicating Nicole.

Margaret smiled slightly as Nicole scooted shyly towards her. "This is my daughter, Nicole."

The driver's mouth dropped open as he stared at Nicole in shock. "Ben's?" he asked incredulously. Margaret nodded and Nicole's face lit up.

"You knew my daddy?" She asked brightly.

"I sure did honey. Your daddy and I used to…"

"Not now Bert." Margaret hastily interrupted. Bert surveyed her expression and realized that she was close to tears. He wisely dropped the subject.

"Sorry Maggie." was all he said and he remained quiet for the next fifteen minutes.

Nicole watched in amazement as they pulled in front of a large Victorian home. It was a pale grey with white trim and badly in need of new paint. As she stepped out she could smell something strange.

"What's that Mom?"

Margaret smiled in remembrance and ran her fingers through her daughter's dark hair. "That's the ocean."

"Why's it smell so funny?" Nicole asked as she scrunched up her nose. Margaret chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know honey; it just does." She turned and grabbed he suitcase from Bert and smiled thankfully as he refused to allow her to pay him. A welcome home present he told her. They said goodbye and Margaret nervously approached the front door while Nicole lagged as far back as possible.

Margaret knocked on the door and stepped back as she waited…nothing. She knocked again and she heard a gruff voice behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

Margaret jumped and turned to look at the man behind her. He was nearing sixty-five and he had a silvery grey beard, badly in need of a trim. He was in good shape with a sun-tanned face and flashing blue eyes so much like his son's.

"Hello Daniel," she greeted softly.

"I asked what you are doing here." He stated coldly. Margaret blushed and looked at the ground as she anxiously chewed her bottom lip.

"I need a place to stay." She whispered.

"You can't stay here."

Margaret sighed and decided to try again. "Daniel I…"

"You can't stay here!" he shouted. Margaret cringed and Nicole moved defensively in front of her mother.

"Don't you hit her!" she screamed.

Daniel looked at the child in front of him in shock. He hadn't noticed the girl until she spoke up; there was no mistaking who she was. He would recognize those eyes anywhere. Those piercing, icy blue eyes that were a mirror copy of his own.

He glanced away from her chilling gaze and lowered his voice. "I wasn't going to go anywhere near her." He muttered defensively.

"You better not! Mommy said you're my grandpa but I don't care! I think you nothing but a big old bully!" Saying that she stomped off towards the side of the house and seated herself angrily on a stack of firewood.

Embarrassed, Margaret looked at the ground and debated what to say.

"Well at least she comes by it honestly." Daniel muttered to her.

Margaret looked up at him hopefully and he sighed. "Fine, you can stay in the guest house so long as you understand that I don't want to see you!" Margaret nodded and Daniel crashed inside leaving Margaret and Nicole alone.

* * *

Yes, yes I know it was a short chapter...I apologize for not updating this story in such a long time but I have been focusing on finishing my other story...I'm hoping to update this story at least once a week but we're in the middle of moving so I'm not too sure...


	3. Chapter 3

"Mommy can I go outside?" Margaret opened her eyelids slowly and nodded. Nicole bounced out of the room and a sudden thought entered Margaret's mind.

"Nicole!" the little girl poked her head back into the room. "There's a fence that goes around the outside of your grandfather's property; don't go outside of that okay?" Nicole nodded compliantly. "And try to avoid you grandfather okay?"

"Mommy why is he so mean?"

"He's not mean; he just wants to be left alone." Nicole smiled and nodded.

"Oh like Jack?"

Margaret laughed, "Yeah like Jack." Jack was their previous neighbor's bull dog. He was old and preferred to spend all of his time alone in the cellar.

Nicole bounced towards the door as Margaret slipped her feet into a pair of worn slippers, grimacing as she saw two large bruises on her legs. She rubbed them gingerly and stood up to make some coffee.

Nicole ran outside and immediately headed towards the sound of the ocean. She didn't encounter any fences so she kept walking. She reached a cliff and looked out over the water. She gasped in delight when she saw it and eagerly looked for a way down. About twenty feet away she spotted what looked like a somewhat easy way down. She hurried over to it and noticed that it was actually a large pile of boulders, making somewhat of a complicated stairway with many twists and turns. Halfway down she noticed and opening in the rocks and crawled inside. It stopped after about four feet and was only about four feet wide, and a yard in height. She leaned up against the cool, hard rock and was able to look out over the ocean. She sighed happily and staid still only a moment before crawling back into the sunshine. She paused for a moment as her foot kicked something against the wall. She groped around in the dark wishing she had a flashlight. Soon her hands contacted a wooden box, only slightly smaller than a shoebox. She picked it up and crawled out of the "cave". She sat on the edge of a rock her legs swinging freely over the edge. She lifted up the lid, one of the hinges breaking as she did. Inside there was several pieces of folded notebook paper, some seashells and rocks and miscellaneous baseball cards and pictures. She inspected each piece and then unfolded the first piece of paper.

_Ben,_

_Thank you for pushing Jimmy for me. I think he is a bully. Can we be friends?_

_Amy_

Nicole laughed as she realized that this box must have been her father's. She looked through several notes from his friends and even some that he had written. There were dates on most of the notes and she saw that after he turned ten he only wrote one more. She opened it and saw that it was dated in 1956.

_I was surprised to find that this box was still here. I haven't been up here since I was fifteen. I might take the box back home with me; Margaret would probably get a kick out of reading all of these notes. I came out here trying to kill time until I can leave for the hospital. Margaret is there with my new baby girl; Nicole Elizabeth Pierce. She is such a little angel, she looks so much like Margaret in every way except for the eyes; she has my eyes. It is so amazing and yet terrifying that such a tiny human being is completely in my care. She has only been in this world for a day and a half but I've already fallen in love with her and she has me wrapped around her finger. I can't wait until she's older. She certainly will be Daddy's little princess._

Nicole turned the paper over in hopes of finding more written on the back; there was nothing except for a few stains against the white paper. Nicole slowly folded the piece of paper and almost reverently placed it back in the box. It had made her sad but at the same time she was happy. Her daddy loved her; he had called her his little princess. It was comforting to have the reassurance of love from the father she never knew.

* * *

Daniel had seated himself at the kitchen table as he tried to read the morning paper; however his gaze frequently drifted towards the small guest house situated on the border of the woods. Around seven he saw the door open and Nicole dash outside. He shook his head and muttered something about children running wild. Against his will he looked up from his paper again and watched Nicole run towards the cliffs. He watched her for only a moment before he threw his paper down in disgust and retrieved his jacket from the coat closet.

When Daniel reached the cliffs he scanned the rocks wondering where on earth the child had gotten to. He finally spotted her climbing out of a small opening. She had a wooden box in her hands and Daniel recognized it immediately as his son's "treasure box". He watched painfully as his granddaughter sorted through the items. After about ten minutes had passed she placed the items carefully back into the box and concealed it in the cave. She jumped up and started to hop from one rock to another down to the beach.

"Hey girl!" Daniel shouted sternly. Nicole looked up in surprise and waved. "What do you think you're doing?"

She shrugged and began to climb towards him. "I was going to the beach." She stated simply. Daniel frowned and pointed towards a set of stairs about fifty feet down the beach.

"Use the stairs; I don't want you over here, do you understand?" he demanded harshly.

Nicole bit her lower lip nervously and nodded. Daniel looked at the little girl and his mind drifted to when he had fist seen her, so many years ago. Hawkeye had been let into the hospital room with Margaret and they had coaxed the staff to let Daniel in also. He could never forget his son's joyous expression as he held his baby girl.

"Are you okay?" Nicole's soft voice snapped him out of his reverie. He grunted and turned towards the house as Nicole quickly trotted after him. Halfway to the house Daniel stopped and turned towards her.

"What do you want?" he growled. Nicole stared towards the ground and shrugged. "Well go away, I don't want you around me understand?" Nicole nodded and fled to the guest house.


	4. Chapter 4

_Elloise- I would prefer to send this to you in a private message, but I don't have your e-mail and apparently you don't have an account on fanfiction...sooo._

_As for my story being all wrong and Daniel acting out of character...exactly what character are we going on? There seems to be a general consensus that Daniel Pierce is a warm, caring, loving, teddy-bear type man. How do we know this? All we have to go on is a few short lines from Hawkeye in the show...but that's beside the point because this is my story and in my story Daniel is still grieving...he can't let go of his son and therefore doesn't want to be around his son's wife...it goes deeper than that but you'll have to read the story to find out how..._

_And as for all my stories being the same...yes Margaret does always go to Maine...but that is because Hawkeye lives in Maine. It's rather hard to do any other way. I do agree that my stories do see to blend together sometime's and that is why I deleted my last story...In His Place..._

_And lastly, copying others plots? Pleasepoint it out to me when I do this. I think it's strange that you would say this on the one story that is so different from everyone else's._

_All in all your comment was rather depressing...well not really but anywhoo...I write these stories because it relaxes me and I think it's fun. If you thing they are "third rate snooze makers" don't read them..._

_

* * *

_

_"Hey Dad, what's going on?" _Daniel jerked awake at his son's voice. He glanced around the dark room and shook his head to clear it of his painful memories. Slowly, Daniel lowered himself back onto his bed and shut his eyes tightly; he still had a few hours yet before he could get up. Lately sleeping had become a chore for him; always filled with nightmares and memories that didn't want to be forgotten.

_"You do realize that she is my daughter don't you?" _This time Daniel only opened one eye before he reached over and flicked on the lamp beside the bed. He squinted at the bright light and began to get dressed; he was sick of sleeping; sick of the dreams.

_"God Dad, why are you being such a jerk?" _Daniel turned quickly and shook his head in disbelief as he saw his son seated on the edge of his bed.

_"I love them Dad." _Daniel couldn't speak; how could he? He thirstily drank in the image of his son. He looked exactly as he remembered; tall, thin; his dark hair sloppily falling over one eye; and his eyes, those intense, deep blue eyes, Daniel could never look into the mirror without feeling a sharp pain at the loss of his son.

_"Can't you understand how much I love them?" _Hawkeye stood up and walked towards his father and placed a hand on his shoulder and led him to the window pointing towards the guest house. Daniel looked out and saw Margaret sitting on the porch, clutching her thread-bare robe around her thin frame.

_"Take care of them for me Dad; please."_ Daniel sighed and rubbed his eyes before turning to look at his son; Hawkeye was gone. Daniel looked back towards the guest house and noticed Margaret's head hanging down, her shoulders shaking gently from sobs. He looked only for a moment before turning and wiping away his own tears.

* * *

Nicole woke up suddenly and looked around her. She shivered and pulled her sheet up to her chin. Her nose was numb and running. She looked for her mom and decided to get up and look for her. It was barely light out and a heavy mist hung damply in the air. Nicole pulled her dress on and then shrugged on her old sweater, it was a bit small, especially in the arms, but it was warm. Nicole pushed open the heavy front door and saw her mother seated on the steps, sobbing quietly.

"Please don't cry Mommy." She begged sweetly as she sat down beside her.

Margaret bit her lip and attempted to smile through her tears. "What are you doing up so early?"

"A dream woke me up." She answered simply as she pulled one of her mother's arms around her shoulder.

Margaret leaned her head against her daughter's curls and closed her eyes. "Was it a nightmare?"

"No, it was a dream about Daddy."

"Oh," Margaret bit her lip again to keep it from trembling. Nicole jumped up suddenly and walked towards the door. She walked inside, leaving the door open slightly. Margaret could hear her rummaging around for something and she frowned.

"What are you looking for?"

"Where's my box?" Nicole shouted back. Margaret smiled to herself; she should have known that's what her daughter wanted.

"I put it in the top drawer of my dresser." Margaret heard Nicole poke through the drawer for a moment and then she bounced back outside.

Margaret watched with a melancholy smile as Nicole sifted through the pictures and miscellaneous items.

"Here it is!" the child exclaimed as she produced an old photograph. "I was dreaming about Daddy and this man."

Margaret took the picture and smiled. It was a faded picture of Hawkeye and BJ posing in their bathrobes in front of the still; they each were holding a martini glass. Margaret traced the outline of Hawkeye with her finger. She loved that old bathrobe, she never could bring herself to get rid of it until she remarried; and then she sent it to Daniel to avoid the trouble it was sure to bring with Matthew. Hawkeye was wearing his old Stetson and BJ was wearing his faded red shirt. She missed BJ; she hadn't seen him since the funeral.

"His name is BJ right Mommy?" Nicole asked as she flipped through other photographs.

"Yeah baby." Margaret placed the picture back in the box and noticed her ring lying in a corner. She picked it up and turned it over and over in her hand. "I haven't seen this in a while." She said quietly.

Nicole looked up at her mother, sensing her mood she scooted closer and gave her a kiss.

"I love you princess." Margaret said lovingly; her voice was husky and she stood up quickly and almost fell over. She shakily grabbed at the banister, hoping that she wasn't getting sick. She hesitantly let go of the railing and walked towards the door, brushing it off as rising too quickly.

"Come on Nicole; get dressed so we can go into town." Nicole nodded and jumped up to put the shoebox up. She placed it gently back in the drawer and then walked into the adjoining room and looked at her mother.

"Do I have to come?"

Margaret looked up at Nicole in surprise. "Not if you don't want to." Nicole nodded and smiled.

"Okay then I'll stay here." Margaret nodded and looked at her daughter curiously. Usually Nicole wanted to stay as close to Margaret as possible. Margaret shrugged; maybe she was getting over her shyness.

Nicole ran excitedly back into the bedroom and grabbed her shoebox. She ran into the kitchen and picked up an apple and a piece of bread. She ran over to Margaret and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"Bye Mommy; I'll see you later." She said quickly as she ran out the door.

"Nicole, what about breakfast…" Margaret let her sentence trail off as she watched her daughter run towards the beach. She shook her head in amusement.

"Just like her father…"


	5. Chapter 5

It's short I know, but I have had a horrible case of writter's block with this story and I'm just trying to update as much as possible. Sorry for the ridiculously long wait.

* * *

Nicole ran towards the cliffs watching carefully for any sign of her grandfather. She descended quickly when she reached the small cave she placed her box beside the old wooden one. She lifted the lid off of both boxes and then she cringed as she heard her grandfather's voice above her.

"I saw you go down there, where are you?" Nicole unhappily crawled out of the cave and looked up to the top of the cliff. "What did I tell you about playing on these rocks? Now climb down and use those stairs." Nicole nodded and started to climb down when she remembered her box. Should she retrieve it? She didn't want her grandfather to see it. She opted to leave it and return for it latter when he was not around.

Nicole climbed the rest of the way down the rocks, quickly jogged to the stairs, and hastily ascended. She reached the top of the cliff and she immediately began to walk to the woods.

"Damn kid," Daniel muttered. "She is going to break her neck." Daniel peered down to where he had seen her emerge. Forgotten memories flowed freely into his mind. He remembered when his son was the same age as Nicole. He had a youthful exuberance for life that had stayed with him until the day he died.

Daniel scanned the woods, looking for the little girl. When he did not see her, he slowly made his way to the small cave. He still remembered the day he pointed out this spot to Benjamin. It had been at least twenty years since he had last been there.

Daniel crouched down and glanced inside the cave. He noted his son's box; it had always been there. However, he was surprised to see the shoebox; he knew it had to be the girl's.

He lifted off the lid and smiled as he saw a glittering foil star. He pulled out a stack of letters; one look at the addresses told Daniel that it was the correspondence between Margaret and his son. Daniel sighed heavily and placed them aside, he could not bear to look at them. He spotted a wedding band in the corner; his wife's ring the ring his son had given to Margaret. Then he glanced at a few pictures and childish drawings before closing the box and putting it back.

Next, he pulled out his son's box. He hadn't ever looked in this box before, but he had always known his son kept it here. He opened it and saw a white piece of paper, newer than the rest. He opened it and it brought tears to the old man's eyes.

He closed the box and placed his head wearily into his hands. This was his son's family, the family his son had always loved. However, that was the problem wasn't it? Just another reminder of the fact that his son was gone. Another reminder that his own stubbornness and anger had killed his son. An accident, that is what they all told him; but that is what they always say to ease someone's guilt.


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel sat out on his front porch, idly listening to the raid pattering on the ground. He watched in surprise as Nicole quietly slipped out of the small guesthouse and ran across the yard toward the woods. Margaret had found a nursing position at the hospital, and she was desperately saving to get a place of her own.

Once he was sure Nicole was gone he went inside quickly and came back out juggling several flat boxes. He made his way quickly through the rain and slipped quietly into the guest house. He exited a few moments later, looking guiltily around; making certain no one had seen him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nicole walked quietly through the wet leaves. Her sweater was getting soaked through and she decided to go home. She was sick of being inside all day. She couldn't wait until school started in a week. She got to the edge of the woods and saw her grandfather quickly leaving their house. She frowned wondering what he was doing. She waited almost ten minutes before she ran across the open space and inside the tiny cottage.

She scanned the room and finally saw a stack of white boxes on her makeshift bed. Her bright blue eyes grew wide with wonder and she hesitantly pulled the top off the first box.

"Ohh!" Nicole squealed with delight as she pulled a light blue dress from the box. She held it up to her chest and twirled around. She slipped off her worn frock and pulled the new material over her head. She made her way into the small bathroom and smiled brightly at her reflection. Ran back to examine the contents of the other boxes and found three other dresses, a pair of mary-janes, a sweater and a raincoat.

Nicole ran outside and almost knocked over Margaret who had come home for lunch.

"Nicole, where are you going?" she yelled wearily. Nicole turned around and ran back to her mother, wrapping her arms around her neck happily.

"He's not mean at all!" she laughed. Margaret looked down at her daughter, and noticed for the first time the pretty dress she was wearing. Margaret smiled as Nicole ended the hug and ran towards the main house, mud splashing onto the new dress as she did so.

Nicole banged the door open loudly and looked around, she had never been in the big house before and she had no idea where to look for her grandfather.

"What's all that racket?" he shouted from the other room. Nicole ran into the living room, finding Daniel sitting in an overstuffed chair, reading his newspaper.

She happily ran to him and climbed into his lap, squeezing his neck tightly. "Thank you Grandpa!" she whispered.

Daniel hesitated for a moment, shocked at the little girl's response to his gift. He smiled gently and hugged her back and them pulled her down and stood up.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. Nicole nodded and he led her to the kitchen.

Margaret stuck her head in the kitchen hesitantly and rapped on the wall just as Daniel walked in with Nicole. He sighed and let go of Nicole's hand.

"You should teach your daughter to wipe her feet before coming in someone's house," he grumbled. Nicole looked up at him, hurt clearly shinning in her eyes.

Margaret protectively moved over to her daughter and wrapped an arm around her. "Come on Nicole, I'll get you some food."

"You don't have to drag her off, I'm not a tyrant." Daniel commented bitterly.

"Can I stay Mommy?" Nicole asked quietly. Margaret looked at her daughter hesitantly, she wasn't sure if she wanted her daughter around Daniel.

"Are you sure you want to?" she whispered. Nicole nodded and Margaret shrugged and smiled. "Alright, I have to back to work, I'll see you tonight." Margaret bent down and gave her daughter a hug before hurriedly leaving the house, not bothering to say anything to Daniel.

Daniel mumbled something as he made his way to the ice box and pulled out a few things for lunch.

"Why don't you like my mommy?" Nicole asked seriously.

Daniel looked at her in surprise. "Why doesn't your Mommy like me?" he responded. Nicole frowned trying to decide what to say.

"Maybe because you remind her of my daddy." She said simply. Daniel sighed, knowing there was more to that statement than the little girl realized.

"Yeah, maybe."


	7. Chapter 7

Margaret walked wearily into the small cottage and looked around it in surprise. Nicole must have picked up. She walked to the kitchenette and frowned when she saw that all the pots she had been using to catch leaks had been put up. She grabbed a towel off the counter but then froze when she realized there wasn't any water on the counter.

Curiously, Margaret headed outside and peered up at the roof. Sure enough, several new shingles stood out against the weathered ones. Margaret raised her eyebrows in surprise. Daniel must have fixed the roof while she was gone. Margaret smiled slightly and walked back inside, looking for Nicole. She walked into the bedroom and saw a note propped up on the bed.

_Hey Mommy, I get to go to the movies with Grandpa! I'll be back soon! xoxoxox _

–_Nicole._

Margaret smiled broadly, not even Daniel could resist Nicole's bubbly disposition. The room began to rock gently and Margaret quickly sat down. She put a hand to her forehead and groaned. The last thing she needed was to get sick.

Cautiously she stood up and walked to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea, maybe that would help the fever.

* * *

Nicole bounced out of the car as Daniel barked at her to slow down. She stopped and smiled back at him. Goodnight Grandpa!" she shouted, making her way around the side of the house.

"Hang on," he shouted. Nicole stopped and sighed.

"Do you maybe want some hot chocolate or something?" he asked, sounding a little too hopeful for his liking. "I wouldn't want to have to deal with a sick kid." He added gruffly as a disclaimer. Nicole shook her head.

"No thanks, I wanna kiss Mommy goodnight before she falls asleep." Daniel watched with a melancholy interest as Nicole rounded the corner of the house. The old man sighed and walked inside. When he made it in the warm house he walked sullenly to his favorite armchair without bothering to turn on any lights.

He pulled out a worn photograph from the middle of a leather-bound book. He held it up to the moonlight and sighed as the face of his son stared back at him.

"I'm trying," he said, talking to the picture. "It's hard for me though." He sighed and rubbed a hand across his eyes. There were so many memories he wanted to block out. More than anything Daniel wanted to hear his son's happy voice again. Not the voice that haunted him.

Daniel could picture clearly the last time he had seen his son. The young man's face was red with fury, and the two men had hurled accusations and curses back and forth while Margaret begged them to stop, while holding an infant Nicole. Finally, Hawkeye had gathered up his wife and child and ushered them out of the house. It was the last time he had seen his son alive.

He heard Nicole shouting outside of the kitchen. He pulled himself out of the chair and made his way into the kitchen. He opened the door and Nicole crashed into his arms.

"Mommy is…Mommy…" she was gasping for air and Daniel grabbed her shoulders.

"What's wrong Nicole?" he asked firmly, shaking her slightly. The little girl continued sobbing as she pointed towards the small guest cottage.

Daniel picked her up quickly and she burrowed her head in his shoulder. Daniel swiftly crossed the large yard and kicked open the door. Margaret was lying on the floor, a broken tea cup beside her.

Daniel quickly knelt beside her, checking her pulse. It was strong but when his hand touched her wrist he was shocked at how hot she was.

He gently rolled her onto her back and felt her forehead. He sighed and looked up at Nicole who had backed up against the wall, tears pouring down her face.

"Is she dead?" her voice was barely above a whisper. Daniel shook his head and gent gathered Margaret into his arms, he was shocked at how light she was, certainly barely above a hundred pounds, if that.

"Come on Nicole," he urged as he walked outside. Nicole quickly followed him and Daniel groaned as he realized it was beginning to rain again.

* * *

As Daniel entered the hospital emergency room, thousands of memories flooded his mind. He shoved the thoughts aside and quickly made his way to the front of the room. The nurse in charge gasped when she saw who Daniel was carrying. She called two nurses over with a gurney and Daniel carefully laid Margaret on it.

"Daniel, what happened?" Nurse Emily Carol laid a gentle hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"Pneumonia," he muttered quietly. Daniel took Nicole by the hand and quickly led the child up to the intensive care unit. When he reached the unit, the nurse in charge quickly called out to him.

"I'm sorry Dr. Pierce, but you know this section is off limits to children." Daniel looked down at Nicole who was trembling slightly. His guilty conscience wanted to be with Margaret, to somehow make up for everything he had put her through. But he knew he couldn't leave this scarred little girl behind.

Daniel sighed and led Nicole over to a chair in the waiting area. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"Is Mommy going to die?" she asked quietly.

"Of course not." He responded a bit too harshly. Nicole began to sob again and Daniel hesitantly began to stroke her hair.

"Shh," he soothed. "It's going to be okay. You'll see, everything is going to be just fine."


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel shifted his body wearily. He looked around the waiting room and smiled sadly as he saw Nicole, asleep on a bench. A nurse walked out of the ICU and looked into the waiting room.

"Dr. Pierce?" she asked. Daniel nodded and quickly stood up. "Doctor Michaels would like to speak with you."

Daniel hesitated, looking at Nicole.

"I'll keep an eye on her." the nurse assured him. Daniel smiled and headed towards Sam Michaels' office. He didn't need to ask for directions, he remembered the way all too well.

* * *

_Daniel rushed into the hospital emergency room. It was snowing heavily, quite unusual for that late in the year. His sharp blue eyes quickly scanned the crowded hallways until he spotted Margaret, seated in a wheelchair her leg in a cast._

_"Where is he?" Daniel shouted when he reached her. Margaret looked up at him, tears streaming down her face._

_"Where is he?" Daniel grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her small frame roughly._

_"He's…he's dead." She sobbed, trying to choke back her tears. Daniel let go of her shoulders as she dissolved back into tears. He leaned up against the opposite wall and shook his head in disbelief._

* * *

"How is she?" Daniel asked worriedly, sitting down in a cushioned chair, placed in front of Michaels' desk.

Sam shook his head and sighed. "She's not doing well Daniel."

Daniel closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

"Margaret's immune system is very weak. She's very thin, and very malnourished." Daniel cursed softly and rubbed his eyes. Sam leaned forwards, a deep frown across his forehead.

"We also discovered severe bruises, scars and blisters over her entire body." Daniel's head shot up and Michaels continued. "Also she has been abused…sexually. It's the worst I've seen In a very long time."

Daniel blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill. "Is she going to be alright?"

Sam shook his head slowly. "Daniel, I've known you for too long to be anything but honest with you. Margaret is very sick and it's my professional opinion that she won't live through the night."

"Can I see her?" Daniel asked hoarsely. Sam nodded and stood up to show Daniel the way.

* * *

_Daniel stood beside his son's grave, sullenly looking at the casket. He looked behind him at Margaret, who was leaning wearily against a friend. Nicole was still in the hospital and her condition was very serious. Daniel shot the young woman an angry look and began to walk towards his car._

_"Daniel, please wait." Margaret called after him. Daniel ignored her request and continued walking. Margaret finally caught up with him as he climbed into his car._

_"Daniel, why won't you talk to me?" she said, coming close to tears. Daniel looked at the woman's anxious face and he felt his heart softening._

_His eyes traveled behind her towards his son's grave and he stiffened. He couldn't take the blame. He wasn't aware of what he was doing, not consciously anyway. But if he could manage to push his daughter-in-law away, blame her, and learn to hate her; then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have to feel the consequences of his own mistakes. _

_"Get away from me," he growled. "I never want to see you again." He slammed his car door and quickly sped out of the long driveway._

* * *

"Oh god Margaret, I'm so sorry." The old man picked up her thin hand and stroked it gently. A tear rolled down his weathered cheek and he wiped it away with a shaky hand.

He had lost his son so many years ago, but he had forgotten that she had lost her husband, and Nicole, her father. In his own pain he had shut others out and now he was going to lose the only person he had left in the world.

Soon sobs shook his bent frame and he didn't bother to wipe away the tears. He moved to the edge of the bed and traced the edge of Margaret's face softly.

"Come on Maggie," he whispered. "Your little girl needs you. I can't raise a child, I'm no good with kids; you know that. She needs you Margaret." The old man sighed, the tears had stopped and his eyes were burning as he rubbed at them.

"I need you, baby." Daniel bent down and kissed her burning cheek. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, Honey. I swear I'll make it up to you somehow. Just please, please wake up."

Daniel stood up and tugged at his beard wearily. "You're my daughter, Margaret. I love you; I need you." He stepped back towards her again, and kissed her once more before slipping out of the room, praying to God that he would be able to see her beautiful smile again.


	9. Chapter 9

Haha, so much for me updated frequently, right? At least it hasn't been too painfullt long. A thousand pardons...I hope you enjoye the chapter!

MajorBaby

* * *

Daniel walked back into the waiting room and smiled gently at Nicole who was still sound asleep, a nurse by her side.

"How is she Daniel?" the nurse asked softly. Everyone was quite familiar with Dr. Pierce; he had been on of the leading surgeons at the hospital until his son died.

"She's dying," he answered bitterly.

The woman bowed her head slightly and sighed. "I'm sorry, Daniel," she mumbled.

Daniel looked down at Nicole and brushed away a few tears that had spilled onto his cheeks. "Is there anyway she can see her mom?" he asked softly.

The nurse stood up and nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

Daniel walked over to Nicole and shook her shoulder gently. "Wake up," he muttered in aggravation, kicking himself for his rotten tone of voice.

"Is mommy awake?" she asked, her sleepy voice full of hope.

"No honey. The doctors don't think she's going to wake up." He said it as quickly as possible, cringing at the confused and horrified look on Nicole's face.

Nicole was a very smart little girl and not much passed by without her catching the full meaning. "Mommy's gonna die?"

"They think so."

Nicole slumped into Daniel's arms, a pitiful cry slipping through her lips. "Don't let her die," she sobbed, clinging to his shirt for dear life. "Please don't let my mommy die!"

Daniel closed his eyes, almost angry with himself for letting his emotions get the best of him. "I'm sorry baby," he whispered, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her small frame. "There's nothing I can do."

"Dr. Pierce," the nurse reappeared at the door, holding a surgical mask. "You can take her in, but try and avoid making eye contact with the rest of the nurses or their liable to change their minds."

She handed Daniel the mask as he tried to smile gratefully. "Do you want to see her?" he asked slowly, suddenly wondering if this was such a good idea.

Nicole nodded and Daniel began to tie the mask around her mouth. "Is this so I don't get mommy more sick?" she asked.

Daniel sighed. "No sweetheart, it's so your mommy doesn't get you sick."

"Oh." Nicole looked down at the floor and leaned onto Daniel's shoulder, beginning to sob once again.

Daniel picked up the small child and began to walk down the hall, wondering why he had even suggested that Nicole see her mother. He had no idea how Nicole would take it, seeing her mother with tubes running through her body.

Daniel set Nicole down as they walked into the room. Nicole slowly approached Margaret's bed and touched her hand.

"Mommy," she whispered. "Please wake up." Nicole climbed up onto the side of the bed and Daniel sat down in the one small chair in the room.

"I found a box of Daddy's last week. He called me his little princess," Nicole sighed deeply, a sound too melancholy for such a young child. "I know you loved him lots, and you probably want to see him again."

Daniel leaned forward, cradling his head in his hands. He wasn't even trying to stop himself from crying now.

"Please don't go now," Nicole pleaded with her mother, squeezing Margaret's hand tightly. "Just wait a little while longer," she begged. "I love you, Mommy."

Nicole began crying bitterly at this point and lay down beside her mother. Daniel's first impulse was to pull her away but he paused.

_"Oh well, what can it hurt?"_ He sat back down, trying to keep his eyes from closing.

* * *

Margaret opened her eyes slowly, trying to get her bearings. The first thing she was aware of was shooting pains in her chest. She moaned slightly, trying to open her eyes further. She couldn't feel her left hand and she looked down and saw Nicole curled up beside her, firmly grasping her hand.

Margaret realized she was in a hospital room and she vaguely recalled feeling dizzy as she walked through the small cottage.

Her head began to spin again and she closed her eyes, a small whimper slipping through her lips.

"Margaret," Daniel's worried voice reached her ears and she felt him touch her shoulder gently. "Margaret, baby, are you awake?"

Margaret struggled to open her eyes, managing to open them slightly. "Oh thank god," Daniel breathed, leaning over and kissing her head softly, noting that her fever had decreased considerably.

Margaret grimaced as she took a deep breath and pains shot through her lungs. "It'll get better," Daniel assured her," his voice betraying his excitement. "Just get some sleep," he leaned over and kissed her forehead once again as Margaret slipped back into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

LAST CHAPTER!

Like I said in my other story...sorry, I have a bit of trouble with endings. I've actually had a lot of trouble with this story, that's because there's no Hawkeye in it. lol. You can't believe the trouble I've had trying to write something with Margaret and yet no Hawkeye...it just can't be done. -smirk-  
Well, I hope you enjoy the final chapter, I threw something in at the end just for the heck of it. -grin- Enjoy!

-Allissa

* * *

Nicole woke up on her grandfather's lap. She looked around and realized they were in a different waiting room. 

"Hey Nicole," he mumbled, a large smile on his face. "I have good news, baby." Nicole watched him expectantly, holding her breath and praying that her mommy was better.

"Your mom woke up. She's still very sick but the doctor's think she's going to get better."

Nicole sat straight up and threw her arms around her grandpa's neck. "I knew it!" she screamed. "I knew it! I knew she'd get better."

Daniel hushed the little girl somewhat roughly, reminding her it was a hospital. Unfazed, Nicole pulled back, a huge grin on her face that reminded Daniel so much of his son.

"Can I see her?" she begged.

"Alright, but if she's sleeping we have to be very quiet."

Nicole nodded and Daniel took her hand and began to lead her down the hall. "Don't I have to put that stuff on so the nurses don't get mad?"

Daniel shook his head. "They only made you do that in the other part of the hospital. Now your mom is in the section where the put the people who aren't so sick."

Nicole nodded in understanding. And Daniel pointed to a room at the end of the long hallway.

"She's in that room," he told her. Nicole took off at a run for the room her Grandfather showed her. Daniel was about to follow but a nurse ran up to him with paperwork he needed to fill out. Daniel sighed and decided to let the child go by herself.

* * *

Margaret struggled to open her eyes, she could tell someone was in the room, she heard their shoes squeaking on the tiled floor. 

"Hey, baby," a familiar voice greeted her ears. "I miss you," he whispered, touching her forehead gently. "But your little girl needs you."

At this point Margaret frantically tried to open her eyes but they felt like they were weighted down with lead.

"You're an amazing mother," the voice continued. "Dad is going to be fantastic grandfather once he gets the hang of it. Everything is going to be okay now, Margaret."

The smell of familiar cologne greeted her and she felt her lips being brushed softly with a kiss. "I love you more than anything," he whispered.

Margaret managed to open her eyes but there was no one in the room. She touched her lips softly, still feeling the warmth and tenderness of the kiss.

"Mommy," Nicole's quiet voice came from the doorway. Margaret smiled at her little girl and patted the bed wearily.

"Come here, baby."

"Mommy, who was that man?"

Margaret looked at the child in shock. "What man?"

"The man who just left your room. I know he wasn't a doctor 'cause he wasn't wearing the hospital clothes."

Margaret smiled, tears coming to her eyes. "A friend," Margaret whispered, suddenly feeling extremely tired. Nicole nodded and climbed up beside her mother, once again snuggling up against her.

"I'm glad you're not sick no more." She mumbled.

Margaret kissed the top of her daughter's head. She looked at the door and saw Daniel standing there, smiling tentatively at her. Behind him she saw Hawkeye standing with his arms crossed. He winked at her and flashed his trademark grin. She blinked furiously and when she opened her eyes he was gone.

Daniel moved towards her bed and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Margaret," he whispered. She nodded absent-mindedly, her eyes still glued to the spot where she had seen her husband.

"You're all I've got," he mumbled. "And I love you. Can't we start over?"

Margaret pried her eyes away from the doorway and smiled up at her father-in-law. "There's been enough mourning in this family," she said softly with a smile. "I think it's about time we started to laugh again."


End file.
